Core Component C provides information management and statistical support for lymphoma research. This[unreadable] includes support both for the specific projects described in the Lymphoma Program Project Grant and for all[unreadable] other lymphoma research which utilize the database. The major responsibilities of Core C are with regard to[unreadable] information management include data entry, assurance of quality control, provision of routine queries or[unreadable] reports to program investigators, maintenance of the overall hardware and software environment,[unreadable] customizing data management for specific investigations, and planning for growth and evolution as needed.[unreadable] A key goal in this funding cycle is weave the existing LPP database into an integrated and modern webservices[unreadable] architecture that can facilitate seamless interactions among the projects and cores. Core[unreadable] Component C also provides statistical training, support for the study design, data analyses and[unreadable] computational infrastructure. Core C will develop novel integrated analyses approaches combining data from[unreadable] all the projects. An infrastructure to permit rapid prototyping and publishing of newly developed statistical[unreadable] algorithms in open-source statistical systems and via user-friendly interfaces will be constructed. The[unreadable] database and web application programming will be handled by the Data Coordinating Center (DCC), a cost[unreadable] center in the Division of Health Research and Policy in the medical school. Staff of the core include[unreadable] personnel with statistics, information management and data management experience.